


Between the sheets

by BlueRabbits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bottom Patrick Stump, Brothels, Dildos, Dom Pete, Fluff and Smut, Forced Prostitution, He was born into prostitution, Jailbait Patrick, M/M, Patrick is an innocent little bean, Sub Patrick, Top Pete Wentz, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: “What will you do with him?”“He will go to my son when he's older. The boy will be of more use being used by my eldest over working here with you whores”





	1. Chapter 1

Screams of pain were heard throughout the brothel, one of the workers was giving birth and everyone was stood outside that room. Waiting on the news. She was still young, one of the newcomers.

She was only a month on the job and one of her clients didn't use protection and made her with child. She kept it quiet until she started showing and begged the boss to let her keep them,

*

_“Please don't make me get rid of them!” She begged, holding her bump and crying in front of him. He was just sat at the desk looking at her with an expressionless face,_

_“Why should I let you keep it?” He asked in a gruff voice and stares her down. She clutched her bump tightly and looked at him with a pained expression,_

_“I love this child already. You have kids don't you? How would you feel if they got taken away from you?”_

_The boss looked up at her into her pain filled eyes full of tears, he then looked down at her bump and nodded in thought. He then stood up and walked to stand in front of her, she looked up at him and felt a spike of pain in her cheek as he slapped her and her face moved tl the side,_

_“Don't speak up against me ever again” he said into her face,_

_“Keep the child. They may be of use to me” she gave him a thankful look and watched him walk away._

*

He agreed for her to keep the child but only on the condition, that the child would be taught in the same way as the others and saved for his eldest son. And like any protective mother, she protested but agreed because she couldn't get rid of her child. She was attached.

The screaming stopped as the baby was out and soft cries were heard. She felt tears sting her eyes as her co worker wrapped a pink baby up in blankets and passed them over to her,

“You have a boy” her co worker said and smiled at her,

She wiped a tear away and pulled the baby close to her, she cooed down at the baby and stroked her finger down his soft chubby cheek and smiled happily. Her first child that she fought so hard to keep, he was so tiny in her arms and so delicate,

“I'm going to call him patrick” she said and lightly kissed his forehead. his a beautiful child she had to admit, he looked like her which would probably make him look feminine when he is older. But he had strawberry blonde hair which was nothing like her brown hair, Patrick had a button nose and full pink lips, such a beautiful baby boy.

Everyone gasped from outside when they saw the boss walking up, the new mother didn't know what was going on until she saw him and shook her head in protest.

“You don't need him now, hes only a baby” she cried and he stood before her and held his arms out.

She shook her head but he took the baby out if her arms and looked down at him, she saw a faint smile on his face as he looked down at the baby and then passed him into the arms of a worker he brought with him,

“Take him to a different part of the building and raise him to know our rules” he instructed and the worker nodded and walked away with patrick in her arms, his mother was watching the worker walk out with her son and looked at the boss with tears in her eyes,

“What will you do with him?”

“He will go to my son when he's older. The boy will be of more use being used by my eldest over working here with you whores” he said and looked at them all,

“You're back to work tomorrow” he told her and walked out of the room,

The woman cried knowing that her son would be treated the same way she is and broight intk a life that she didnt want him to be part of and raised to know what he has to do, knowing his job at such a young age.

“Im so sorry patrick” she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you remember the rules?"

The eleven year old boy didn't answer and kept his head down. He jumped when a foot was hit on the side of his cage, the metal rattling. He let out a yelp and curled up to make himself smaller. He was only kept in this cage as punishment, as well as other things they did to him so he would be a tame pet.

"You can speak. Now answer his question, slut," another man said. Patrick nodded and held his legs to his chest, he wiped his eyes of his tears and looked up at the two men with wide blue eyes full of fear.

"Never speak without permission or if asked a question. I'm not allowed to touch myself unless told to... I.." He stopped and closed his eyes, sniffling and trying to remember. "I can't remember, sir."

"Do your best to, boy," the boss said. "You should have these remembered."

"I know, sir, I'm sorry" Patrick whispered, trying not to cry. "I had them memorized but I fo.. forgot..."

His breathing sped up as the boss crouched down in front of the door and unlocked it. A rough and callused hand gripped his arm and pulled him out of his cage.  

He shivered against the cool air being barely dressed in an over sized button up and lace panties. They never let patrick wear proper clothes, it was always something skimpy or barely there, they always told him that toys don't need to wear proper clothing anyway.

"You need to learn them. Punish him," the boss said and shoved him towards the other man.

Patrick squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered a little and he clenched his jaw to keep from protesting, he'd be in so much more trouble. The man bent Patrick down over his knee and yanked his panties down, nearly ripping them off.

Patrick closed his eyes and took a deep breath to brace himself as the man brought his hand down. Patrick squealed and gripped the man's leg as he continued spanking Patrick.

"Count," he instructed and hit Patrick a little harder,

"O...one"

Another hit,

"T...t...two"

Patrick counted and counted until he reached twenty-five. He had tears in his eyes and his ass stung terribly. The man pulled him up off his leg and pushed him back into his cage. 

Patrick felt like he couldn't do anything right, seeing as when he was punished, he was  sat down but yelped and laid down on his side. He had to curl his legs up to be more comfortable. He heard the boss and man talking but he was too out of focus. 

The boss kicked his cage and his eyes slowly wandered up to look at him. The boss was glaring down at him. He whimpered and forced himself to sit up.

"Patrick, you know what your job is here, dont you..? You can speak."

"Yes, sir, I know," Patrick whispered. "I am being saved for your son."

"And what are you?"

"A toy."

The man smirked and patted the cage harshly making patrick wince and close his eyes. He let out a whimper and the boss nodded at paticks answer, pleased with what he said, he knelt down to Patrick's level and looked him in the eye,

"Good slut, you will be a good toy for my son" he said, finding joy in Patrick's whimpered and tear filled eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick sat quietly as the teacher walked around him. He was sitting down on the ground, naked. His arms were rested on his thighs and his head bowed. 

The teacher gripped his hair and lifted his head. Patrick grunted lowly and bit his tongue to keep from crying out. "Good boy," the teacher praised. "Keep quiet." He moved his hands down Patrick's shoulders and down his pale chest. The boy gasped when he felt cold fingers around his nipples and leaned his head further back. 

He heard his teacher chuckle behind him and the hands left his chest. 

"Up on your feet, slut," his teacher instructed and Patrick was quick to do as he was told. "Do you remember yesterday's lesson?" He paused, waiting for Patrick to answer. "You may speak."

Patrick quietly cleared his throat and looked up at his teacher. "Yes, sir," he said.

"Show me."

Patrick nodded and got down on his knees in front of the teacher and got to unbuckling his belt and his jeans. He placed his small hands on the teacher's obvious bulge and moved his hands the way he was taught to and the teacher praised him and let out a moan.

He pushed Patrick's hands away. "You remembered. Good job, slut. Tomorrow will be a new lesson."

"W-What? What lesson?" Patrick stuttered, looking a little panicked.

He gasped as a sharp, stinging pain in his cheek from the teacher smacking him. He stared up at the teacher with wide, tear filled eyes. "I didnt say you could speak!"

Patrick whimpered and dropped down into the submissive position he was in before.

He felt his teacher's hand gripping his hair again. He slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle himself as he was pulled to his feet by his hair. The teacher tied a blindfold over his eyes and his tears soaked it. The boy was guided over to something. He was bent over the bondage table and his wrists were strapped down tightly. 

 

He heard movement behind him and gasped loudly when he felt something cold at his entrance. "Don't ever talk back," the teacher said gruffly and pushed toy into Patrick. Patrick's back arched and he cried out. "Shut up, slut."

Patrick clenched his eyes under the blindfold and bit his tongue again to keep from making any other noises. The teacher ran his hand down Patrick's back as he pulled the toy out and pushed it back in. He heard a door open and his head whipped in the direction of it. The teacher continued roughly pumping the dildo in and out of him, ignoring his quiet cries and whimpers. Patrick allowed himself to let out a loud moan when his prostate was hit.

The teacher chuckled and reangled the dildo and shoved hard into Patrick, leaving it in place for a few moments as he stopped to get a drink of water. Patrick laid his head down on the table.

"What'd he do this time?" The boss was heard.

"Spoke without permission. Back talked me," the teacher replied. Patrick whimpered on the table and the teacher laughed again. 

"I'll finish his punishment," the boss replied. "I should be the one teaching him, if I were to be honest. He's being saved for my son."

He heard footsteps approach the table and the dildo was moving in and out of him again, painfully quick and rough. Patrick banged his head on the table to keep from crying out. The boss went slower, noticing Patrick's pain. 

"You can make noise," the teacher said and Patrick immediately started letting out his whimpering and cries.

"Only the best for my son," the boss growled and pushed the dildo harder into Patrick. The boy moaned and whimpered. "Which means... When you do something against the rules, you will be punished for disobeying."

"Y-Yes, sir─ Ah!" Patrick cried as the boss continued. "I'm s-sorry. Teacher, I-I'm sorry!"

 

Patrick sobbed loudly, his cries were heard throughout the section of the building. He pulled at the leather restraints around his wrists, wanting the boss to stop but didnt dare tell him to. His back arched again as his prostate was hit a second time. He let out a sound between a cry and a moan.

"Do you wish for me to stop? Does it hurt?" The boss asked, his hand running over his skin. "Slut, does it hurt?"

"Y-Yes, sir. I-It hurts b-badly," Patrick sniffled.

"Okay," the boss said lowly, sending shivers down Patrick's spine.

He shuddered in the restraints as the dildo was slowly pulled out of him. He fell slack on the table, breathing heavily and exhausted. He let out a short scream when the toy was shoved back into him. He sobbed as the boss moved the toy in and out of him quickly. 

Finally the boss slid it out and heard the dildo being set on the table. 

His back arched again when something smaller was pushed into him. He whimpered and squirmed under the boss's warm hands.

His restraints were undone and the blindfold was taken off his eyes. He blinked and squinted in the sudden brightness. Patrick was pulled to his feet and doubled over from pain in his lower half. The teacher grabbed him and pulled him back over to his cage, shoving him in and locking it.

"I'll be back later," the boss said and stormed out.

His teacher kicked the cage, making Patrick jump. He looked through tear filled eyes. "Learn the behave, slut."


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick sat quietly as the teacher walked around him. He was sitting down on the ground, naked. His arms were rested on his thighs and his head bowed. 

The teacher gripped his hair and lifted his head. Patrick grunted lowly and bit his tongue to keep from crying out. "Good boy," the teacher praised. "Keep quiet." He moved his hands down Patrick's shoulders and down his pale chest. The boy gasped when he felt cold fingers around his nipples and leaned his head further back. 

He heard his teacher chuckle behind him and the hands left his chest. 

"Up on your feet, slut," his teacher instructed and Patrick was quick to do as he was told. "Do you remember yesterday's lesson?" He paused, waiting for Patrick to answer. "You may speak."

Patrick quietly cleared his throat and looked up at his teacher. "Yes, sir," he said.

"Show me."

Patrick nodded and got down on his knees in front of the teacher and got to unbuckling his belt and his jeans. He placed his small hands on the teacher's obvious bulge and moved his hands the way he was taught to and the teacher praised him and let out a moan.

He pushed Patrick's hands away. "You remembered. Good job, slut. Tomorrow will be a new lesson."

"W-What? What lesson?" Patrick stuttered, looking a little panicked.

He gasped as a sharp, stinging pain in his cheek from the teacher smacking him. He stared up at the teacher with wide, tear filled eyes. "I didnt say you could speak!"

Patrick whimpered and dropped down into the submissive position he was in before.

He felt his teacher's hand gripping his hair again. He slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle himself as he was pulled to his feet by his hair. The teacher tied a blindfold over his eyes and his tears soaked it. The boy was guided over to something. He was bent over the bondage table and his wrists were strapped down tightly. 

He heard movement behind him and gasped loudly when he felt something cold at his entrance. "Don't ever talk back," the teacher said gruffly and pushed toy into Patrick. Patrick's back arched and he cried out. "Shut up, slut."

Patrick clenched his eyes under the blindfold and bit his tongue again to keep from making any other noises. The teacher ran his hand down Patrick's back as he pulled the toy out and pushed it back in. He heard a door open and his head whipped in the direction of it. The teacher continued roughly pumping the dildo in and out of him, ignoring his quiet cries and whimpers. Patrick allowed himself to let out a loud moan when his prostate was hit.

The teacher chuckled and reangled the dildo and shoved hard into Patrick, leaving it in place for a few moments as he stopped to get a drink of water. Patrick laid his head down on the table.

"What'd he do this time?" The boss was heard.

"Spoke without permission. Back talked me," the teacher replied. Patrick whimpered on the table and the teacher laughed again. 

"I'll finish his punishment," the boss replied. "I should be the one teaching him, if I were to be honest. He's being saved for my son."

He heard footsteps approach the table and the dildo was moving in and out of him again, painfully quick and rough. Patrick banged his head on the table to keep from crying out. The boss went slower, noticing Patrick's pain. 

"You can make noise," the teacher said and Patrick immediately started letting out his whimpering and cries.

"Only the best for my son," the boss growled and pushed the dildo harder into Patrick. The boy moaned and whimpered. "Which means... When you do something against the rules, you will be punished for disobeying."

"Y-Yes, sir─ Ah!" Patrick cried as the boss continued. "I'm s-sorry. Teacher, I-I'm sorry!"

Patrick sobbed loudly, his cries were heard throughout the section of the building. He pulled at the leather restraints around his wrists, wanting the boss to stop but didnt dare tell him to. His back arched again as his prostate was hit a second time. He let out a sound between a cry and a moan.

"Do you wish for me to stop? Does it hurt?" The boss asked, his hand running over his skin. "Slut, does it hurt?"

"Y-Yes, sir. I-It hurts b-badly," Patrick sniffled.

"Okay," the boss said lowly, sending shivers down Patrick's spine.

He shuddered in the restraints as the dildo was slowly pulled out of him. He fell slack on the table, breathing heavily and exhausted. He let out a short scream when the toy was shoved back into him. He sobbed as the boss moved the toy in and out of him quickly. 

Finally the boss slid it out and heard the dildo being set on the table. 

His back arched again when something smaller was pushed into him. He whimpered and squirmed under the boss's warm hands.

His restraints were undone and the blindfold was taken off his eyes. He blinked and squinted in the sudden brightness. Patrick was pulled to his feet and doubled over from pain in his lower half. The teacher grabbed him and pulled him back over to his cage, shoving him in and locking it.

"I'll be back later," the boss said and stormed out.

His teacher kicked the cage, making Patrick jump. He looked through tear filled eyes. "Learn the behave, slut."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Patrick was abruptly woken up by them barging into the room and making their wah towards his cage.

The boss unlocked it and dragged patrick out by his hair and smirked at Patrick's whimper as he made the boy look at him,

"Do you know what today is?" He asked getting into patricka face,

He shook his head and felt tears spill down his eyes as the boss dropped him to the ground and laughed at his squeak of pain. Patrick was in tears but he didn't care. 

His teacher then came walking in with two other people patrick didn't know and he kept kneeling on the ground in his submissive position and hope that they weren't going to punish him,

"Today is your birthday" his teacher chuckles and walked towards the boss,

"You're going to my son today" the boss smirked and patrick whimpered but kept his head down.

"Such an obedient slut" the boss praised, he then looked at the two new people that walked in with Patrick's teacher,

"Get him ready for my son. I want only the best for my eldest" he said and took a step back as they both walked towards Patrick and grabbed his arms to stand him up and dragged him into another room. 

Patrick was fighting against them and crying, he was scared for his life. He didn't want to be passed on like an accessory and used and abused again. His new owner was going to take him and patrick knew it was going to hurt because of his teacher 'preparing' him.

He was taken into the bathroom and thrown into the shower. They had taken whatever clothing he had on and started the shower. It was cold and Patrick whimpered when it hit his skin,

More tears sprung from his eyes when their hands roamed all over his body, a strawberry scented soap was used to clean him and he felt them go lower and lower,

A gasp came out of his mouth when they pulled the plug out of him and then the hands went lower to clean the rest of his body.

They pulled him out and then poorly dried him off with a rough towel and pushed him into the bedroom. Patrick was sat in a chair, cold and naked as they worked on styling his hair and also putting a bit of makeup on. Rep lipstick was then applied to his lips and they smirked,

"Good slut" one of them said and Patrick whimpered,

He was then pulled up out of the chair and bent over the bed, he fought the tears wanting to spill, over because he didn't want them to punish him for ruining his makeup and then his eyes widened as he felt them pushing something inside him.

Patrick was stood up and he nearly whimpered when he felt it pressing against his prostate, he was pushed towards the vanity table again and took little steps to stop the plug from pressing against him,

They pulled the clothes on him. Well. Lingerie and smirked, staring at him with lust in their eyes. Looking at him like a piece of meat.

Happy with their work they dragged him back into the room and pushed him to the floor in a submissive position and both the boss and teacher hummed in approval,

"You wash up well slut" the teacher said and Patrick forced himself to be quiet,

"Perfect toy for my son" the boss said and patrick felt the tears form again. He didnt want to be used anymore than he already has. He wanted to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

He stopped the two men holding onto Patrick. The teacher stepped back and checked Patrick over. The boy was wearing white panties, and a pale pink lace dress over it. The dress stopped right under his waist and had a slit down the front. And to top it off, a black leather collar sat snugly around his pale neck.

"They didn't cover the bruise enough," the teacher sighed, gripping Patrick's chin and turning his head to see the faint bruise on his cheek. He took out a ivory concealer and wiped it onto Patrick's cheek. 

The boy winced and tried to pull away when the teacher pressed down on the bruise but the two staff members held him still. 

"There's no need to cry, slut," the teacher said in annoyance and wiped the tears away from under Patrick's eyes so it wouldn't smear his makeup.

The boy closed his eyes to prevent any other tears from falling and stood up straighter, to the teacher's request.

"Repeat your rules."

"Never talk back. No touching myself unless told," Patrick started. 

"Always be ready for him. Never talk to anyone with permission. Be ready for him and be prepared to undress and do what he wants. Never protest a punishment and always thank him after. Wear what he chooses for me. Eyes for him only. Never take my collar off. Sleep only if allowed and with him─"

"And the last one?" The teacher interrupted.

Patrick sighed quietly and leaned his head back. "Never tell him no."

"Good slut," the teacher praised and pulled a little on his collar. "Maybe you'll remember them."

Patrick whimpered quietly and his teacher laughed and pulled on his collar once then let go of it. Patrick looked to the ground and quickly wiped another tear away from his eye. He looked up in panic when he heard a door opening. 

"No, no," he muttered and struggled against the staff who were trying to pull him into the room. He was pushed to the floor on the soft carpet in the room. He stayed where he was until the door shut and heard it lock.

The boy got up quickly and looked around for places to hide. He found no good places that he wouldn't be found in so he settled for sitting on the edge of the bed. He knew he was supposed to lay and wait for his owner to come by he was scared and wasn't thinking straight.

He hoped the owner would understand if he allowed him to explain himself. Patrick pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly, laying his head ontop of them and closing his eyes to calm himself down. He took in shakey breaths and nearly screamed when he heard the door being unlocked.

He bit his knuckle and watched as the door handle moved downwards. 

It swung open and Patrick started trembling as his owner walked in. "Hello, Patrick," the man greeted.


	7. Chapter 7

Pete looked at patrick as he sat on the bed, he was staring up at pete with wide fearful eyes waiting for pete to do something. He knew the boy was scared, who could blame him, he spent his whole life with the knowledge that he was going to be used and probably abused throughout those sixteen years he has been alive.

Patrick looked down straight away and whimpered, sliding to the ground into the submissive position he has always been told to go in. Pete took this time to scan over Patrick's body.

Bruises littered his arms and probably his legs too. He had soft looking strawberry blonde hair and very pale skin. He knows that Patrick has blue eyes because of all the pictures his father gave him, they were very beautiful and Pete smiled slightly remembering the baby photo he has and then kneeled down slightly to Patrick's level,

He was wearing a dress and panties, probably to get pete aroused. Or it was just what his father made the whores in his brother wear. He also had a collar on that looked dark and contrasted against his paleness.

Pete saw bruises covering his neck as well and he felt like crying. He placed a warm hand on Patrick arm and he shreiked and scurried away, pressing himself against the wall and breathing heavily as he looked at pete with begging eyes,

"Please don't hurt me" he whimpered and pete shook his head and stayed where he was,

"Im not going to hurt you patrick. Its ok" he said and tried to crawl towards him but patrick started shouting, and making himself small.

He ended up standing up and looking at the door. He needed patrick to be quiet otherwise they will come walking in and shut patrick up in a not so kind way.

Patrick kept shouting and late kept glancing at the door. He stepped towards Patrick and didn't care for the screaming of Patrick saying no and placed his hand over his mouth. Patrick instantly shut up and looked up at pete with tear filled eyes,

"Please be quiet. They will come in if they hear you screaming no" he said and patrick nodded. Pete smiling and removing the hand from his mouth and offering a hand to help patrick up.

He shakily took the hand and stood up, still looking shit scared and shaking. Pete felt bad but he didn't do anything in fear of making it worse, he looked at patrick and realised how small he was. He looked too skinny as well and pete made a mental. Kte to feed him something decent when they get out of here and back to Chicago,

"Hey. No need to worry, i wont do anything to you Patrick" pete said softly to Patrick and he looked up at pete,

"Why do you call me that?" He asked,

"Call you what?" Pete replies back confused,

"Patrick" he replied and looked up at pete slowly,

"That's your name"

"It isn't. They call me slut. Slut is my name" Patrick said and pete felt his heart drop in that moment.

Suddenly they cane barging in and Patrick's eyes widened, they pulled pete out of the room and patrick started screaming, pete glared at them all and shook them off,

"What are you doing to him" he demanded,

"Preparing him for when you take him" was all he for in response, Pete glared at them all and folded his arms, trying his best to ignore Patrick's screams and cries for pete.


	8. Chapter 8

"Get on the damn bed, slut!" His teacher yelled at him.

Patrick whimpered and fought against the people who were trying to force him onto the bed. They had stripped him of his clothes. He yelped as he was picked up and thrown onto the large bed. One of them came up on the bed and straddled his chest to hold him down as they tied his wrists to the bed with rope. "Please, no," he begged as they tied his ankles down. "No, please."

"Stay quiet. You should know not to tell him no," he teacher scolded. "Goodbye, slut."

They all walked out of the room. It was silent for a moment, except the hushed conversations outside the Room. The door opened again and Pete stepped into the room. Patrick started crying again and pulled on the rope around his wrists. Pete stared for a moment in shock.

"Please dont hurt me" Patrick pleaded and watched with wide, fear filled eyes As Pete approached the bed. "Please."

"I'm not, shh. I have no intentions to hurt you. I fucking swear it," Pete said. 

Patrick whimpered as Pete sat on the bed and untied the rope around his thin ankles. He cautiously moved up the bed and untied his wrists. Patrick immediately sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, as far away from Pete as he could get. Pete frowned but stayed where he was. "Dont hurt me" Patrick muttered and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Please."

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Patrick. I'm not, I promise," Pete said.

"Don't call me that!" Patrick exclaimed. "Thats not my name!"

"It is. 'Slut' is a harsh, terrible name to call someone. When you were born you were named Patrick," Pete insisted as tears filled his eyes.

"It is?" Patrick asked. "I-I─"

"Shh its alright" Pete comforted. "I'm gonna take you to my home and take care of you properly, alright?"

"Okay. Can I get something to eat?" Patrick asked and perked up a little at the thought of leaving.

"Yes of course," Pete agreed. "I'll get you anything you'd like to eat. But first I have to make it look like I used you..."

He started to move closer to Patrick but the boy panicked and scrambled off the bed and across the room. "I'm sorry" he muttered and slid down the wall. His breathing was heavy and tears ran down his face. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "Sir I'm sorry."

Pete winced. "You dont have to call me sir. You can call me Pete," he gave a small smile. "My name is Pete, yours is Patrick."

"Patrick," the boy repeated. 

Pete nodded and smiled at him. He stood up off the bed and crouched in front of Patrick, holding his hand out. "May I touch you?" He asked.

Patrick looked up at him in confusion. "Why would you ask me?" He asked and frowned before nodding slowly. 

"Its always best to do things with consent," Pete answered and moved his hand to where it rested lightly on Patrick's knee. Patrick flinched at first and tensed up but slowly relaxed under his touch. Patrick put his hand over Pete's and moved it so that their hands were laced together.

"Why are you nice to me?"

"Because I have no reason to be mean to you."

"Oh," Patrick said distractedly. 

Pete nodded. "Would you mind if I touched you enough to leave bruises? I have to make it look like I used you so that they dont question me," he said.

Patrick hesitated. Never tell him no. He sighed lightly and nodded, moving his knees under him. Pete frowned as he got into the submissive position and leaned his head back. He moved down and sucked softly on the skin. Patrick made no sounds as Pete left light marks on his pale skin around his collar. Once Pete was happy he moved back and stared at the masterpiece he made on Patrick's neck. 

He looked around the room and saw the dress he had previously been wearing. He grabbed it and helped Patrick to put it back on.

"I dont know where the panties are," Pete said as he looked around the room.

Patrick shrugged. "That's fine," he said.

"But you need proper clothes," Pete frowned. "I can't take you to the airport dressed like this."

"What's wrong with it?" Patrick asked in genuine confusion. "I've hardly ever worn more than this. Isn't it okay?"

Pete stared in shock for a moment before recovering. "Most people usually wear more than that, Patrick. People find it inappropriate that males wear feminine clothing and.. You just need more clothes, okay? We'll buy you new clothes when we get to my home," Pete said, beginning to get flustered.

Patrick stayed quiet, seeing Pete's agitation. He didnt want to risk a punishment, seeing as he wasn't given permission to speak and yet he had spoken a lot and already possibly angered Pete. 

They both heard footsteps down the hall and Patrick panicked, backing into a corner of the room and Pete stood up, going to the door and opening it slightly. He talked to whoever was outside quietly before closing the door again and walking back over to Patrick.

"They're going to bring me clothes I can take you out in public in," Pete said. Patrick nodded and kept his eyes focused down onto the red carpeted flooring. He didn't want to break any more rules than he already has. He didn't want anymore punishments, the punishments hurt for days after and then he'd be stuck in his cage. "Patrick..? Patrick?" Pete called but the boy didnt take notice. "Patri... Oh. Fuck. I hate this. Patrick?" Pete sighed heavily and sadly. "Slut."

Patrick's head snapped up at that. "Y-Yes sir?" He stuttered out.

"Please call me Pete. Are you alright?" Pete asked, mildly concerned for the boy he now owned.

"I-Im fine" Patrick said. 

A knock on the door was heard and Pete quickly answered it, bringing clothes back in for Patrick. The latter looked at the clothing pieces in wonder. Pete handed a pair of black panties over to him and Patrick slipped them on, the black contrasting beautifully against his pale skin. He handed a pair of leggings to Patrick.

"What are these?" He asked.

"Those are called leggings. You pull them up on your legs," Pete said and showed the boy how to wear them.

"O-Oh. These are comfy," Patrick said. Pete nodded and smiled before handing Patrick a large plaid shirt. Patrick happily slipped on the plaid shirt and smiled. "I'm ready," he said.

"You need shoes, kiddo," Pete said handed Patrick a pair of flip flops. He showed Patrick how to wear to them. "There," he said proudly and smiled wide. "Now I can take you away from this hellho─ Wait, you need to button your shirt up."

"Oh," Patrick said and watched Pete fumble with the buttons.

"There you go. Now I can take you away from this hellhole," Pete said and smiled even wider at Patrick. "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

Patrick was looking around with wide eyes as pete took him away from the brothel. He had his hand in petes and shuffled closer to him as they walked through the busy streets,

Many people looked at patrick and pete, and patrick stared at them in fear but pete ended up pulling patrick closer and wrapping an arm around him protectively,

"Don't worry darling, no one will hurt you when I'm here" he whispered and patrick nodded, cuddling himself closer to pete for warmth and protection. He let a small smile slip past his lips,

"Ok" he whispered back and pete helped him get into the taxi,

The drive to the airport was short and pete refused to let patrick carry any bags. They checked in quickly and pete walked him over to the VIP lounge. His father owning a private jet was always a bonus for pete, and it stopped patrick from having a panic attack on the plane with everyone there.

"It's ok patrick, we will be out of here and back at my house in no time" pete said and patrick looked at the floor not answering,

"Patrick?" He asked and patrick didn't answer,

Pete didn't even call him slut. He just rubbed the small boys shoulder and pulled him closer. Pete wasn't going to call him slut, he doesn't deserve to be called such a slur. He heard his name being called and held Patricks hand as he led him to their plane and nodded at the crew.

Patrick was seated down on the soft leather seats an looked at pete with wide baby blue eyes, pete smiled and sat in the seat in front of the shaking boy and helped him put the seatbelt on. 

"Why are you being so nice?" He asked in a small voice,

"I'm nothing like them patrick. You deserve to be treated better" he smiled and patrick looked at him,

"Why do you call me that" he asked,

"Because your name is patrick" pete said and patrick nodded,

"They always called me slut" he said in a small voice.

"They are not nice people" pete said and patrick nodded,

"Thank you. S...si... Sir-Pete" patrick said and pete smiled softly at the small boy,

"You deserve to be treated with respect" he said and sat back as the plane lifted off, Patricks eyes widened not knowing what was going on but pete reassured him it's ok and he relaxed into the seat.

Patrick ended up falling asleep and pete scrolled on his phone. He quickly snapped a photo of patrick sleeping because he was too cute while he was asleep and looked so peaceful,

Pete couldn't get his head around the fact that someone would do such horrible things to this little angel. He was so innocent to be born into the brothel. Pete was in love already, he lived everything about patrick; his soft strawberry blonde hair and big blue eyes and pale skin. Pete had seen Patricks mother and he had to admit, the boy looked so much like her. Patrick was more feminine as well and pete loved that,

He sat up and gently place a blanket over patrick and smiling when he curled up and snuggled into the blanket. Pete softly kissed his head as sat back on his chair and carried on scrolling through his phone.


	10. Chapter 10

Patrick panicked when he woke up, he wasn't supposed to sleep unless he was told he was allowed to. He sat up and looked around until he saw Pete walking down the aisle of seats. 

Pete smiled when he saw Patrick was awake and sat down next to the boy and noticed he looked a little stressed.

He set a hand on his thigh. Patrick flinched and blinked, looking up at Pete. "Are you alright?" Pete asked softly.

"I.." Patrick started. He shut his mouth and closed his eyes, leaning back against the seat's headrest before shaking his head. He heard Pete shuffling around a bit until a blanket was set on top of him. He peeked open an eye, a smile tugging at his plump lips. "Thank you."

Pete smiled and pressed a kiss to Patrick's cheek. When he moved back he noticed the blank look on Patrick's face. He knew he was freaking out inside. "Hey," he said softly. Patrick's head snapped in his direction. "Its okay. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Patrick nodded and stayed silent the rest of the flight. 

He didn't show any emotion as they traveled to Pete's home. But pete could tell he was amazed at all the sights he saw.

The trees, the roads, the buildings, the flowers. Patrick especially loved the flowers he saw in Pete's driveway. He picked several and carried them in his hands. Pete smiled at him every time he bent down to grab one. He seemed to like the daises and lilacs the most. He'll have some vases of them brought into Patrick's room.

"Elisa?" He called out once they were inside. Patrick startled at the loudness of his voice.

Footsteps were heard down the stairs and soon a petite, brown curly haired woman appeared at the base of the steps.

"Oh, Pete, you're back!" She exclaimed with a wide smile. "This must be..."

"Patrick. This is Patrick," Pete nodded.

"Hello, Patrick," she said politely and held out her hand for him to shake. Patrick squeaked in surprise and ran behind Pete.

"Please don't hurt me," he mumbled and fisted the material of Pete's shirt in his hands. 

Pete turned around and gently set his hands on Patrick's shoulders, feeling the boy tremble under his touch. "Its alright, Patrick. She won't hurt you. Neither will I. No one here will hurt you. I'll make sure of that. Okay?"

Patrick nodded slowly. Pete held his arms open and Patrick flinched but slowly moved closer and Pete hugged Patrick. The boy tensed but slowly relaxed into the hug. His arms stayed down at his sides and Pete quickly noticed and pulled away. 

He cleared his throat and turned back around to Elisa. "Would you show Patrick to his room? I assume you've finished it."

"Yes. Its finished and ready. I can bring up his bags once he knows which room is his," Elisa said and held out her hand again. "Come on, Patrick. I'll show you to your room."

Patrick stayed frozen for a moment before realizing she was talking to him and ran over. He squeaked in surprise when Elisa grabbed his hand. "May I talk?" He whispered in her ear.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "You can talk anytime when you're here. You're free to roam the house, eat when you'd like and such. You dont have any rules here except to not go into Pete's office when he's working," Elisa explained as she led Patrick up the stairs.

"I... No rules?" He repeated in shock. "I-I've never had no rules."

Elisa frowned. "Well you do now. Come on, your room is down this hall."

Patrick eagerly followed Elisa. The bedroom door was a baby blue and Patrick smiled at it, running his hand over the paint. "Pretty," he said.

"Yeah. Pete kept confusing which room would be yours so he painted it. The inside of the room is white, but we can paint it something else if you'd like."

"White is fine," Patrick mumbled as he stepped into the room. The flowers he held were dropped. "Its huge!"

Elisa gave him a confused glance before bending down to pick his daises and lilacs up. "Its a normal room size," she said.

"O-Oh," Patrick blushed. He looked around the room with a wide smile. He stopped short. "Where's my cage?"

"Cage?"

"I... I had one at home. Why dont I have one here?"

"Patrick, you dont need a cage. You shouldn't have a cage. And besides, this is your home now, okay?" Elisa said. "I'll bring your suitcase that Pete brought. There's clothes that should be your size and that big dresser."

Patrick nodded, going silent again as he walked over to the big pale pink dresser. The walls were white but all the furniture was various pastel shades. The bedding was white as well as the metal bed frame. Patrick liked it.  

He opened a dresser drawer and picked out a too big nightgown. He quickly pulled off the plaid shirt and leggings and slipped the white nightgown over his head and went over to the bed and crawled under the duvet and sighing happily at the softness and how comfortable it was. He snuggled into the pillows and his breathing slowly evened out as he fell asleep.

Elisa came back into the room, a small black suitcase in her hands. She looked around until she saw Patrick curled under the duvet and smiled. "Sleep well, Patrick," she whispered before setting the suitcase down and turning of the bedroom light and shutting the door to let the poor boy sleep in peace.


	11. Chapter 11

Pete was working in his office when he heard Patrick screaming and he felt fear rise up. As fast as he could he ran to the boys room and saw him thrashing around on the bed and shouting.He stepped towards the bed and shook Patrick awake, 

"Come on Patrick. Wake up"

The boys eyes snapped open and tears fell down his cheeks as he scrambled away from Pete shaking more violently and sobbing in the corner,

"Please don't hurt me" he cried and Pete felt a pang in his chest.

He slowly walked towards where Patrick had shoved himself in the corner and carefully reached out for him. Patrick screamed and dropped onto his knees and bowed his head and petes eyes widened,

"Patrick. It's ok I won't hurt you" he said softly, quieting his voice,

Patrick shook his head and Pete leaned down to gently touch his shoulder and he felt Patrick tense up. Pete then rubbed his shoulder and ran his hand down his arm and then moved so Patrick would look up at him. He then held both of Patrick's hands in his own,

"Patrick. I won't hurt you, I will never lay a hand on you or anything. I need you to trust me" Patrick blinked at Pete and took the words in, he slowly nodded and pete smiled and stood up, holding his hand out for Patrick to stand up too.

As soon as the boy was stood up he wrapped his arms around petes waist and buried his face into petes chest. Pete felt wetness from Patrick's tears and rubbed his back soothingly, letting the boy cry.

"I'm sorry Pete" he sobbed and Pete shushed him,

"It's alright Patrick. Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" He asked and Patrick nodded slightly,

Pete smiled and held Patrick's hand and lead him back to his bedroom and sat Patrick on his bed. He gave the boy one of his t shirts to wear and then he went into his bathroom to change into a pair of sweats and a plain tee,

He walked back in to see Patrick standing there wearing the large shirt that reached to mid thigh and he looked at Pete with wide blue eyes. Pete smiled and told Patrick to get into bed.

The boy jumped in and snuggled himself under the covers and Pete then noticed how tired Patrick looked, he took in the boys beauty and how small he really looked in petes bed before crawling in beside him and pulling the covers over himself,

Patrick stared at Pete for a moment before shuffling closer and leaning his head on petes chest, the older man wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer. Patrick fell asleep almost instantly and Pete smiled and kissed the boys strawberry blonde hair before attempting to go to sleep himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Patrick woke with a start. 

He looked around quickly. He'd been there a few days but he hadn't been in this room. Who's room was it? It certainly wasn't his. He sat up and propped his elbow up on his knee, setting his chin in his palm. At least he was alone.

He pouted. He didn't want to be alone. He sighed and flopped backwards, staring unhappily at the ceiling.

He heard footsteps outside the door and tensed. He sighed in relief once they passed the door. He pulled the covers back over him and snuggled one of the extra pillows to his chest. He soon fell back asleep, feeling calm and at peace.  
-

He woke up again an hour or two later, panting and sweating from a nightmare. 

He licked his dry lips and sat up. He pressed a shaky hand to his head and sighed. "Patrick?" He heard a soft voice. 

He jumped and actually fell out of the bed in surprise. He winced. The boy pushed himself into the farthest corner away from Pete, who was standing just on the other side of the bed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sir, I'm so sorry," he rambled. "I know I wasn't supposed to fall asleep, but I was so tired and I'm so sorry. Sir, please. Dont hurt me!" He cried.

Pete sighed sadly and moved in front of him, sitting down in front of him so he wouldn't feel intimidated. "I'm not going to hurt you, remember, Patrick?" He asked.

Patrick shook his head. "They didnt hurt me at first, too," he said bluntly. "You're lying. Youre gonna hurt me. I'm sorry, sir. I really didnt mean to fall asleep," he gulped. "I-I'll take my punishment."

"No, no, Patrick," Pete sighed again. "I'm not going to punish you at all. You falling asleep doesn't deserve a punishment. You don't deserve any punishments, okay?"

"C-Can I ask y-you something, sir?" Patrick gulped. Pete nodded. "Please stopped calling me Patrick. I don't like it. I'm not used to it."

"But if I use it enough, you'll get used to it," Pete raised his brows. "I refuse to call you 'slut'. Would you like me to call you 'Trick?" He suggested. "Its a nickname for Patrick."

"I-I like that," Patrick responded shakily.

"Alright," Pete smiled softly. He stood up and held his hand out to Patrick, who flinched but slowly took his hand anyways. Pete pulled him to his feet, frowning at how light weight and easy to pull up he was. "Let's get some food in you, yeah?"

"Uhm, okay," Patrick said. "I-I dont know what I like," he admitted, an embarrassed blush adorning his cheeks. 

"Well what do you usually eat?" Pete asked as he led the poor boy down the steps and through the house to his kitchen. Elisa was out buying Patrick some clothes so that he didn't have to wear just Pete's and the few clothes he got when he left the whorehouse. 

"I-I dont know," he shrugged. He bit his lip nervously and looked at Pete's fridge. "I think I've had eggs before," he said, licking his lips hungrily. Even though it was just leftovers that he was fed, the eggs tasted like gold when he'd gotten a few spoonfuls. "C-Can you make me eggs? I would, but I-I don't know how to make them," he blushed again. "I only know how to do a few stuff," he lowered his eyes to the floor in shame.

"Thats alright," Pete said. "To be honest, 'Trick, I dont know how to make eggs either," he whispered.

Patrick giggled. He immediately covered his mouth. "Um, dont you usually have someone make your food anyways?" He asked. "Like another slave?"

"Sometimes. Usually, I go out to eat. But, I dont think you're ready to go out in public just yet. What do you think?" Pete said, looking down at Patrick.

"Yeah," Patrick whispered softly. "I dont think I'm ready. U-Uh, can we do something today?" He asked. "Or do I still have to take the same lessons?"

"Lessons?" Pete asked in confusion.

"T-They had to teach me to, uh... how to pleasure you," Patrick whispered. He looked away from Pete in embrassment. "And o-other things." he sighed, fiddling his fingers. "Are you sure I'm not in trouble for sleeping?" He asked. "Are you tricking me, sir?"

"Dont call me sir," Pete said softly. "You can call me Pete." He opened his arms to Patrick, who jumped back in fear at the sudden movement. Pete frowned. "Come here."

"Yes si-" he cut himself off and stood in front of Pete's arms. Pete wrapped them gently around the boy. "W-What is this?" He whispered.

"Wrap your arms around my back," Pete said. Patrick raised his arms and did so. "This a hug. You give someone a hug if they are sad or just need human contact. Hugs can make people feel better. Do you feel better?"

"Yes, sir- I mean, Pete," Patrick said, moving closer into Pete. "I feel a little better."


	13. Chapter 13

Over the weeks Patrick got more comfortable with being treated as an equal and actually responded to his name. Pete was really proud of him for coming out of his shell more.

Elisa came walking into the living room and dragged Pete away, Patrick giving them a confused look before turning back to the tv and happily watching tv,

"What?" He asked and Elisa smiled,

"You and Patrick on a date tonight. Get dressed smartly, I'll sort Patrick out"

Pete just nodded and walked back into the living room to see Elisa leading Patrick out of the room. Brendon then came walking in and smiling at pete.

"Elisa told me the plan. I'm here to make you look decent" he said and then dragged pete back to his bedroom.

\---

Patrick was confused as to where Elisa was taking him until he recognised his old room he first had before he started sleeping in petes room cuddled up to the older man,

"What are you doing Elisa?" He asked and she just smiled,

"I need to make you look pretty for pete" she said and Patrick's eyes widened and he cowered, Elisa covering her mouth after realising what she said,

"Oh no, not like that! I'm sorry Patrick. I'm setting up a date for you two" she rushed,

"D...date?" 

"Yeah, like you both eating food together and enjoying each other's company" she said and her eyes softened,

"I got that dress you said that you liked" she said and Patrick jumped up,

She chuckled and moved to grab the clothing from the wardrobe and hold it out to Patrick. Yeah younger boy ran his hands over the baby blue material and then got the large shirt he was wearing off and slipped the dress over his head and pulling it down.

It fit him perfectly and showed off all his soft curved and rested Mid thigh, Elisa smirked knowing that pete was going to love seeing Patrick in the dress and then stepped forward to dust some blusher on his cheeks and a little bit of mascara on his eyes and it made them look bigger. Patrick looked like a doll and Elisa liked the way he looked and she knew that pete would too.

\---

Pete was sat at the table waiting for Patrick to show up. He was wearing a black button up tucked into some back skinny jeans and combat boots. Brendon seemed proud of his clothing choices for pete and then kept telling him that he would love what Patrick was wearing,

He knew why Brendon said that when he saw the younger boy walk towards him in a baby blue dress and faint makeup on his face. Petes smiled widened and he stood up immediately to help Patrick sit down,

"Wow, Patrick" Pete gasped and Patrick blushed even more,

"Elisa said that you would like it" he said shyly,

"She was fucking right. It suits you"

Ryan showed up a few minutes later with food for them and they both dug into the delicious food and hummed in approval.

"You look gorgeous Patrick" he said and looked into Patrick's blue eyes,

A soft melodic song started playing and pete got up and held his hand out to Patrick who took it shakily and stood up, leaning against pete for support,

"Dance with me" he said and Patrick nodded,

Pete lead him with the movements and they stared into each other's eyes, enjoying their company and listening to the soft music, pete looked down at Patrick's lips and up at the boys eyes again and leant forward. Their lips locking and Patrick letting out a noise as pete wrapped arms around his waist and deepened the kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Patrick loved the night Elisa had planned last night. He smiled and ran his fingers over his lips, remembering how nice it felt for Pete to kiss him like that. It made him feel good, warm and fuzzy. He turned his head slightly to see Pete awake and smiling at him. Patrick smiled wider and snuggled closer into Pete's side. "I'm hungry" he mumbled and Pete nodded.

"Alright" he said softly and moved his hand to smoothen Patrick's bedhead. He leaned over slowly and kissed Patrick's cheek quickly before pulling away. He smiled again when he saw Patrick's face flushing. "You're so pretty," he said quietly. Patrick's cheeks turned an even brighter red and he his his face in Pete's neck. "Let's go get some breakfast, yeah?" He said and sat up, pulling Patrick up with him. 

Patrick nodded and waited until Pete left the room, like usual. Then he hopped out of bed and undressed and grabbed one of Pete's shirts, pulling it over his head and grabbed a pair of leggings. He had about twenty pairs of leggings now, he loved them.

He sniffled and ran a hand through his messy and tangled hair. He slipped on the pair of slippers that Pete gave him and ran from their room down the stairs and to the kitchen. 

"Hi," he said breathlessly and leaned on the kitchen counter to watch Pete pour coffee and Pete's cook get their breakfast started. Pete smiled at him and started making a cup of hot chocolate for Patrick. Once the milk (Ryan was kneeling in the bathtub) was heated in the microwave he grabbed the packet of chocolate powder and poured it into the milk then slid the glass to Patrick. "Thank you" Patrick said happily.

"Its hot," Pete warned before he took a sip of his own coffee. 

"Yow!" Patrick spit out the small sip he'd taken as his tongue burned. Pete rolled his eyes and grabbed a napkin to clean up the bit of the chocolate Patrick spit out.

"I told you," Pete chuckled. 

He moved to sit beside Patrick at the bar as they waited for their breakfast to be cooked. Patrick set his cup down and leaned into Pete, the older man immediately wrapping his arm around him. "You're warm," Patrick said and nuzzled closer to Pete.

"Am I now?" Pete chuckled again. "I had fun last night."

"Me too," Patrick said shyly and his cheeks turning a light pink with a blush. "I guess we have Elisa to thank for planning and setting everything up. I really liked the dress she bought me. It was comfy," he smiled. "Thank you," he said when Pete's cook set two plates of food down in front of them. The cook nodded before starting to wash the dishes they used. 

"Oh, I have an idea," Pete said suddenly. Patrick looked at him questioningly. "Never you mind," Pete grinned mischievously. "I have some errands to run after we eat. I have a surprise for you."  
-

"Patrick!" Pete called. 

He was carrying a large cardboard box that had small holes on the sides and on the cover. 

He smiled widely as Patrick came rushing down the stairs in his shirt. "Yes?" Patrick asked. He was getting used to his name. His eyes widened at the large box in Pete's arms. "What's in there?" He asked curiously.

"Ah, ah, ah, no," Pete tutted when he tried to lift the cardboard box lid. He lightly pushed Patrick's hands away. "Hey, Elisa, can you come grab something from me? Its a surprise for Patrick but he's trying to look at it," Pete called throughout the house. Elisa soon came down the steps and her eyes widened when she saw the box. "Stop peeking, baby," Pete said, the 'baby' just rolling off his tongue without thinking. 

Elisa took the box just as Patrick almost succeeded in lifting the lid. She glared at him when he tried again. "Patrick, chill," she said but Patrick kept trying. "Patrick, seriously. Patrick! Stop," Elisa said sternly and loudly.

Patrick's eyes widened and he scrambled back, stumbling over his feet and whimpering. Pete caught him before he fell flat on his butt. He yelped and pushed himself out of Pete's arms and kneeled on the ground in a submissive position. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sir," Patrick muttered. Pete crouched down to his level, cupping Patrick's face gently and making him look up at him. "I'm sorry," Patrick repeated.

Pete leaned down and kissed Patrick's forehead lightly, Patrick flinched and pulled away in fear. "Patrick hey, no, no, its okay," he said softly. Patrick looked up at him with wide eyes then nuzzled into his touch. 

"I'm so sorry," Elisa said quietly behind them. Pete looked over at her and nodded.

"Really, anyone can trigger something like this," Pete said to her. "Its okay," he added. "Let's just give Patrick his surprise now, yeah?" He suggested, looking at Patrick with a grin. Patrick smiled and nodded. Elisa set the box down next to them and sat down on the floor as well. "Ready?" Pete asked. Patrick nodded excitedly so he lifted the lid, revealing an all white husky. 

Patrick gasped and hid his mouth in his hands before reaching out to stroke the puppy's fur. He giggled lightly when the puppy licked his hands.

"His eyes!" Patrick said. The puppy had one green eye and the other was blue. "He's so pretty," he told Pete and carefully picked him up out of the cardboard box and set the puppy in his lap. He smiled and laughed happily as the puppy spun and jumped in his lap, trying to lick his face. "Thank you so much, Pete!" He exclaimed and leaned over to kiss Pete's cheek quickly then pulled away and blushed brightly.

"I'm glad you like him so much," Pete said. He smiled at Elisa, who was also cooing over the new pup. "What are you going to name him?" He asked.

"Bowie!" Patrick said. "Like, like the music artist I've started listening to," he said. Then he blushed brighter and looked up at Pete in shame. "I'm so sorry, I listened to your audio player but I really like David Bowie. And Elisa showed me a picture of him and the pup's eyes matches his. This pup's name is Bowie."


	15. Chapter 15

Patrick had, had bowie for a few weeks and was in love with the small fluffy husky. He always was with bowie and the dog was usually following Patrick around like a duckling to its mother. 

They were both in the gardens playing, with Bowie chasing after Patrick and yapping happily. Pete was watching them both with a smile on his face and Elisa came walking up to him,

"Do you think he will be alright if I took him outside?" She asked and Pete looked at her.

"He seems like he would be ok with going into civilisation, but we will have to keep an eye on him" Pete replied and she looked at him,

"I was thinking of taking him out to go clothes shopping. He doesn't have many clothes and he has grown out of some.

Which is true because they underestimate what Patrick's size would be and because he was well fed and not neglected he had gained a healthy amount of weight. Pete was happy that Patrick was healthy now but he really did need some new clothes, he can't really live off of wearing Petes shirts and legging for the rest of his life.

"You need to call me as soon as something goes wrong" he instructed and Elisa nodded.

She then made her way toward Patrick and the boy saw her walking over and stood still and picked up bowie, he smiled at her and she smiled back warmth and scratched behind Bowies ear when she got to them,

"How would you feel about going shopping?" She asked and Patrick's eyes widened,

"Outside? With other people?" He asked and she nodded.

"Do I need to ask Pete for permission?" He asked and Elisa shook her head,

"It's your decision Patrick. Pete doesn't control you, no one does" she said and Patrick pulled bowie closer,

"I would like to go shopping" he said and Elisa smiled.

"We will have to get you dressed" she said and wrapped her arm around the boys shoulders and lead him inside. Patrick then put bowie down on the floor and smiled when the husky ran in the direction of Pete's office.

Elisa then pulled Patrick into his room and rummaged through the boys wardrobe to find something for him to wear. Realising that he needed clothes and just settled on a large t-shirt of Pete's and some leggings from his drawer. She smiled at Patrick and then helped him put some boots on and then a jacket that was probably Pete's too.

They both then saw Pete standing there with bowie in his arms and smiled at Patrick, taking in his appearance,

"Call me if there's any problems. I'll meet up with you for lunch" he said and Elisa nodded.

"Have fun Patrick" he said and pecked the boy on the lips before he and Elisa made their way out of the house and into Elisas car. Patrick very exited on being able to go shopping for the first time after leaving the brothel.


End file.
